


Upstaged

by PulsarEfckt



Category: Bubsy (Video Games)
Genre: AU, Gaming, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-03-24 04:12:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13803150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PulsarEfckt/pseuds/PulsarEfckt
Summary: More obnoxious and edgy than the ones before him, he should have been hated, but he is instead adored! His new game has achieved unrivalled stardom! A new wildly popular game star emerges, leaving some to seethe in his wake. Boundaries are pushed and rivalries burn bright as this new star seems to have no fear in doing anything to hold his place, but will it cost him?





	1. Corrupted by Design

**Author's Note:**

> Several characters in this work of fiction are not owned by me. They belong to their respective companies and copyright holders. Please enjoy.

The world of games - Rich with different and diverse characters. The shining all stars such as Sonic, Mario and Luigi, Kirby, Crash Bandicoot and so forth. Each character at some point or another releases a new game and reaps the rewards.

In this setting, a new game has materialized.

The media was abuzz with a new game promo. The news channels all clamoring for details over the appearance of a new and mysterious character with this new game. Whispers all around the game world began as the first promo surfaced.

Sitting on his couch with Tails and Shadow, Sonic was watching tv when the new promo appeared on screen. 

“Are you looking for a new kind of game with a new kind of hero? Something with so much edge and cool graphics that it’ll blow your mind into outer space? Here it is!” the announcer shouted as the graphics came up with an ear bursting boom. Red strobe visuals along with dark smoke appeared as an instrumental version of Tim Skold’s Suck blasted through. A weasel character with pale blonde hair and clad in sunglasses, silver scarf and black and leather jacket appeared on screen with his back to the viewers. His pose and expression along with title placement exactly like Bubsy the bobcat on his second game intro screen.

The announcer continued as several game demos appeared on one side of the screen, left of the character shown. “Axel Grinstead in Beta Virus 6! Compete on different levels against infected machines and organic opponents alike! Battle the bosses, including Overlord Virilium! Game rated T for teen! In stores November 5th!” The final screen featured Axel with a laser blaster pistol in one hand and still facing away from the screen, yet with neon red lettering lighting up on the back of his jacket which read in retro cursive “Welcome to the Edge”

Sonic looked absolutely perplexed and Shadow’s mouth had nearly hit the floor.

“Why didn’t we hear anything about this beforehand?” Tails asked.

Sonic looked at the other two. “Looks like he ripped Bubsy’s second game’s loading screen. Not that I should care.”

“Well, ripped and improved it, one might say.” Shadow commented, somewhat darkly.

…..

Meanwhile, in Parappa town, Parappa and the gang had all finished watching the game promo at Gaster’s request.

Parappa looked over at Gaster. “He’s really came into his own. Did you know he was doing this?” 

Gaster relaxed as he grinned broadly. Of course I did. Who do you think coached and encouraged him to take the necessary steps to make such a bold move? It helps that the head of Quasar Records knew several connections in the gaming industry to get him started. “I’m also being paid part of the royalties as part of his acting agent.”

Katy Kat quickly cut in. “Wasn’t the promo  just a bit much?” She asked with uncertainty. 

Gaster seemed undeterred by this comment as he maintained his cool demeanor. “The development team wanted edgy and they also gave him a ton of creative control. This is simply that product. I think it will go over extremely well. You have to understand companies like Edgetek Gaming doesn’t mess around. They make what sells.”

Matt Major looked a tad worried. “Isn’t it a risky for a new character to be so cocky, especially on their debut game?” 

At this, Gaster laughed. “Don’t be silly! People want edgy, they want pomp! You can’t just release a game that doesn’t grab someone’s attention and expect it to sell.”

With that, some of of the group of Parappa & co simply agreed.  Others meanwhile, still had their reservations on the topic. 

…..

Over the course of days Axel Grinstead’s Beta Virus 6 was released and in that time it started a steady climb to becoming a big selling hit.

The media was yet again abuzz with a newcomer surfing the waves of stardom so quickly. 

“This looks to be the big hit of the year that no one saw coming!” Max Heston of one gaming blog quickly announced.

Major news network CCN hailed the victory as almost uncharted territory from a relatively unknown. “What an incredible leap into gaming stardom! It seems as though those other mega stars had better look out as we have an instant hit in our midst!” Deborah Watkins jubilantly reported before making small talk with her co-host.

Some of the other established gaming superstars remained leery while others were quick to accept Axel as one of their colleagues. 

Then, of course there were those that jealousy seemed to thrive within the very pits of their hearts. They loathed the very idea that some young upstart had so easily grabbed onto the reigns of success whereas they had failed. They watched the media, judging, bitter..some even plotting.  
….


	2. Electric Dreams

As with any success, the time came when Axel got his first interview on a major news network.

He donned the same apparel as was seen on his game. A motorcycle jacket, silver scarf and sunglasses.

The interviewing host was Gabriel McCarthy, another of the most important names in news.

Axel reclined on one of the lounge chairs as Gabriel bagan.

“Hello Axel. It is so nice meeting you. Could you share with us any secrets to your success?”

Axel smiled thoughtfully. “It helps working with a developing company that gauges the interests of the target audience. They go from there and make a product that matches the formula. I owe thanks to Quasar Records for pulling strings in the gaming tech community, Edgetek Gaming Corp and of course my mentor as well as dear close friend Gaster Rabbit.”

“Very well put. If I may ask, what are some details about the game you might want to share here today?” Gabriel asked.

“Now, Gabe. I’m not going into spoilers.” Axel smirked as he spoke in a teasing tone while leaning forward. A tendril of pale blonde hair falling over one eye. “I will however give you some detail on the inspiration as well as a general description of what it’s all about.

“You are aware of the loading page audio, correct? Well, Lyle down at Redline told me I needed something that was edgy and let me check the media depths for whatever I wanted that would work. I stumbled upon a song by Tim Skold named “Suck”. Normally, one might ask themselves why someone might pick a song with such a dubious title, especially if they were trying to promote something. I’ll tell you why. Take a look at the lyrics. I wanted to send a message out to someone who goes by the name of Bubsy Bobcat. He never had the luck I did and well..that’s just very sad. Over twenty years in the gaming industry and he just can’t win. I will reveal that I dedicated that song to him as a bit of a jerk move.”

Gabriel motioned to one of the offstage temps. “Can we get a clip of that song so that our viewers can hear?” In no time, the full version, complete with lyrics was playing in all of it’s obscene glory.

After a few minutes, the clip was turned off.

“An odd choice indeed, but definitely an attention grabbing piece to rattle some cages, if so desired.” Gabriel noted.

“Indeed.” Axel agreed. “Also if anyone wants the choice, you can easily switch to the settings on the loading screen so as to have a choice of the lyrical or instrumental version.” 

Gabriel leaned forward in his chair a curious expression on his face. “Could you comment on your choosing to deliberately stir up things with a fellow game star?”

Axel laughed for a minute, then quickly gathered himself. “Come on, do you really think of Bubsy Bobcat as a star? I don’t think the game community as a whole does. I will say that I was informed by Edgetek to choose an adversary as a means of boosting media attention. Think about it. Mario and Sonic, Donkey Kong and Pac-man, Crash Bandicoot and Ratchet & Clank. It just makes sense. It’s not as though there were many to choose from, either.”

Gabriel paused thoughtfully. “So, this is a marketing strategy? I can see where you’re coming from. Do you expect to get any response?”

“Oh, who knows. It’s doubtful. I’d say he’s quite busy trying to con whatever poor sap into buying his latest under selling and underwhelming game. I will make it easy on him, however.” Axel stood from his seat and looked directly at the camera, a smug grin on his features.

“Listen Bubsy. You finally have a game rival, not that you deserve one. I formally challenge you to return fire, unless I intimidate you or something. You may just end up squeezing a few more bucks out of that stinker you call a game by doing so.” 

Having done this, he left the stage, having completed his part of the interview. Gabriel cleared his throat for final commentary.

“Well, there you have it, everyone. A first hand interview with one of gaming's newest and finest. One does wonder, is this rivalry more than just a business move or does it run deeper? I certainly do. That’s all for our show today and thank you for tuning in!”

Meanwhile at another residence, someone stood with their back to the tv. They had taken in the interview in full. Their left hand clenched the tv remote before squeezing it until it shattered to pieces on the floor.

“Just who does that newbie think he is? Everything I have worked for and he trashes it? Even worse, he’s achieved the level of fame it should take years to accomplish and it’s barely been a month since he showed up!”

Some of the other lesser accomplished game stars that were with Bubsy tried to calm him.

“Hey, don’t worry about him. He’s probably just a one hit wonder.” Viewtiful Joe spoke as he watched Bubsy nearly shaking with fury.

Gex, on the other hand seemed to share in the upset. “Don’t listen to him, Bubs! This creep insulted you on a very personal level! You have every right to be angry!”

At this, Viewtiful Joe simply facepalmed. He didn’t like seeing what this was doing to a usually upbeat and calm friend. Apparently his failures stacked with having them rubbed in his face were beginning to get the better of him.

“You really shouldn’t be trying to make things worse, Gex.”

Gex merely stuck out his tongue in response before taking a sip of his beverage. 

“Gex is right. I’m not going to rise to this challenge of Axel’s though.There are other ways of getting to his type.” Bubsy sneered. 

In the following days, internet gaming blogs were buzzing about the game play of Axel Grinstead’s Beta Virus 6. One noted the dark atmosphere and 80’s street punk retro vibe with wistful reminiscence of 80’s media which it gave nod to.

Yet another acknowledged to cool energy that the synth rock stylings of Perturbator and Carpenter Brut had with a different track playing for every level.

One more blog mentioned the different character attack techniques. First was the Body slam Accelerate technique which was exactly as described with opponents being body slammed with incredible force. Second was the Prism attack which could only be activated on certain levels. It involved gaining a prism card which caused the main character to defeat their opponent with a blinding flash of laser intensity light. This could either disable or burn the opponent to death. The final main battle technique was more of a generic one. It was the Razor Claw technique and when given a certain token, this became the Razor Claw Blitzkrieg. Such an attack would be accelerated and therefore shred any opponent. There were also highlights featuring the laser gun attack styles as well as variations. The game allowed for both side scrolling as well as 3-D platform style gaming on different levels. The dominating colors of varying shades of red, gray and black were limiting but held an astounding amount of aesthetic appeal. The character playability and movements were swift and fast when need be, which many people were stunned by the fact that these were able to be fine tuned in the settings of the game.

Meanwhile, Axel basked in his new found success. 

Getting up from his hotel bed, he yawned as he noted a light blinking on the phone atop the nightstand. “Hello? Is there something I need to address?” He asked somewhat still tired. “Hello, and good morning Axel! We have a formal letter of sorts waiting for you at the reception desk.” The young employee by the name of Sandra beamed. 

“Really? Thank you, Sandra. I’ll be sure and pick it up after my morning shower.” Hanging up the phone, he went to the door of his apartment where a bodyguard stood. “I’ll be taking my shower soon. Please handle any and all distractions.” 

“Yessir, Mr. Grinstead.” The bodyguard answered with an almost rigid obedience. It was obvious he had been a former military lieutenant in a combat game or something of that nature before his current line of employment.

…….

Once showered and dressed, Axel went down to the reception desk and picked up the letter.

Opening it up revealed to be an invitation of sorts.

“Congrats on your incredible success! We are holding a party in your honor. Sincerely Sonic & Friends.”

An address, presumably Sonic’s was listed below.

“Well, isn’t this something?” Axel smiled. The party was for that night and Axel couldn’t think of any reason not to attend, especially with himself being the focus.

Meanwhile, he decided it best to relax until it was time to make his appearance.

….

“Those jerks are doing what?!” Bubsy fumed once Gex showed him the invite he had received. Of the three lesser knowns, he was the only one to have received an invite. 

Gex was surprised, but also still sympathetic in Bubsy’s feelings of the absurdity of it all. 

“Listen, if it bothers you, I won’t go. It’s not a big deal either way.” He spoke carefully at seeing his bobcat friend so upset.

“No, I want you to go. There are things you can help me with since I clearly wasn’t invited. Just do as I say, and I will handle the rest.” Bubsy commented with an eerie borderline sinister air to his mood. “What could possibly go wrong?” That last sentence which held his signature catchphrase carried a particularly sinister air.

“Consider it done.” Gex commented, bowing to his dear friend. As he left Bubsy’s estate, a chill ran down his spine.

…..

Axel took a bit of time in the bedroom mirror getting ready as he hummed to himself. “With a voice like mine, perhaps I should consider getting into the music business as well.” He purred then winked at himself in the mirror before applying the last touches to his hair and then going to rinse the styling pomade from his hands.

Glancing at his watch, he took note of the time. Nearly 7:00pm. He was due to arrive at 7:30.  

Rather than being shadowed by his bodyguard which tended to creep him out a bit at times, he walked to the front lobby and to the main doors. Taking out his cell phone, he called a taxi and was at his destination In nearly no time at all.


	3. Division Ruine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where things get..well rapey. The beginning of a great and far sweeping crescendo in this piece of fiction. Like it or not.

Graciously tipping the driver, he was quickly greeted by Sonic at the front gate.

“There’s our guest of honor!” the blue hedgehog smiled, beckoning him to join the party that was waiting to kick off inside.

Axel, though he didn’t admit it, felt tense around the other game stars, but tried to put on a brave front as he adjusted his silver scarf and jacket for the second time since arriving. Almost immediately, he was greeted by Mario, Luigi and Knuckles, to name a handful.

“So what do you think of being in the big leagues so quickly?” Knuckles asked as he patted him on the shoulder.

Axel grinned, still trying to stave off any nervousness. “It is a bit overwhelming. I really didn’t expect it to happen so quickly.”  He answered as several of the others hung on his every word.

Shadow came from another room, having partly heard the conversation. “It’s a bit uncommon, how you became famous so quickly..” His sentence trailed off as he eyed the young weasel.

“I can’t take credit for the level of professionalism that Edgetek Game Corp has with doing all of their homework. What I can say is that I’m fortunate to have become affiliated with them.”   

Some of the others nodded. All it really did take for the most part was having the right connections.

Sonic, meanwhile had set the large stereo against one of the walls to play some nice dance music of a synth rock style.

“Come on guys! Time to crank up this party! There will be plenty of time to make small talk with our guest Axel later.” 

Soon enough, everyone was dancing and mingling. Some others chose to partake in the selection of drinks and watch idly, being satisfied enough by this alone. Axel chose to dance to the music, even though he wasn’t the best at it. Still, he at least wanted to enjoy himself. Strobe lights filled the semi darkened room which only served to enhance an already aesthetically hypnotic and energetically charged dance floor.

After a while however, Axel stopped and chose to sit on the sidelines. He noticed observantly how Silver the Hedgehog was good at dancing as he stirred his drink before taking a sip. Taking things in quietly, he barely noticed someone approach where he sat. 

“Hello Axel, my name is Gex. Can I sit down?” 

Axel smirked at his choice of phrasing. “I don’t know, can you?” After a second or so elapsed, he gestured for him to take a seat.

“So, what is it? Autographs? I’m still working on my signature style, you should know.” He informed as he folded his hands together, elbows propped on the edge of the table where he sat.

Clearing his throat, Gex looked directly at him and made a point of not mincing words.

“You are quite fascinating. An anomaly in the gaming world, I daresay. Would you be opposed if I told you I had someone I wanted you to meet after the party?”

“Well, that depends. Who is it we’ll be seeing?”

Gex smiled as he leaned back in his chair. “Now, that’s a bit of a surprise. He is very eager to meet you, however.”

Axel rolled his eyes as he looked away. “Yeah, sure whatever.” It’s not as though I have anything else on my schedule for the rest of the night.”

Gex smiled. “Good to know. I have something I need to do, if I may.” With this, he walked away, nearly gagging at such an egotistical display in the process. “He makes Bubsy look like a saint.” He muttered as he pulled out his phone and went outside so as not to be disturbed.

“Hey, it looks like you’re going to get what you wanted. A chance to meet the new guy.”

Bubsy smirked as he sat in his favorite lounge chair, taking everything in. “That’s just great. I’m looking forward to it.”

…. 

After two hours, the party began to wind down. Axel had the chance to answer a few other questions from the fellow stars and everyone began to say their goodbyes before leaving. Axel made sure to give Sonic his personal thanks before meeting with Gex.

Getting into Gex’s car, he gave him a look. “I really hope this is worth my while.”

Gex smiled cryptically as he adjusted the rearview mirror while looking back at Axel.  
“Not to worry. I think it very much will be.”

The drive took slightly longer than expected, and soon they arrived at a looming gated house which was set off to itself. If anything, the surrounding area seemed to be desolate for a few miles before reaching said destination.  
This caused Axel to have mixed feelings.

Staring up at the strange and almost eccentric styled mansion as they left the car, Axel scoffed. “Who in the heck lives here?” Gex smiled as he went back to his car. “That’s not for me to worry about. I’ve fulfilled my end of a bargain and now I’m finished here.” In no time at all, his car left the entryway and faded off into the distance.

Axel felt a chill run down his spine at the way he was left at such a strange place. Something was definitely off. Carefully, he knocked at the large rustic style door before him and waited. After what seemed like a few minutes, the door opened, revealing Bubsy the Bobcat, who smiled confidently in greeting.  
“Hello, eh..Aster was it?” He asked, intentionally mispronouncing his name and extending his hand to shake. 

“My name is Axel.” The weasel in question half muttered somewhat nervously. Having to face his nemesis after all of the bad mouthing he had done was proving to be incredibly awkward as he was quickly finding out. “Well, by all means, come in. I think a chat is in order.” Bubsy spoke coolly, sensing his nervousness as he ushered him in.

It was strange how such a failed game star could be so confident, Axel thought as he took in the bobcat’s demeanor. Failure, so it seemed had hardly phased him. At least that’s how things appeared.

Settling into the living room, Bubsy stared at him intently before speaking. “I have one question. Just where in the hell do you get off bad mouthing me?”

Axel seemed to be taken off guard by this question. “It was a business move.” He replied in a very clipped tone.

Giving him an incredulous look, Bubsy shot back. “That’s a bold faced lie. It wouldn't have been so personal if that were the case. You seemed awfully focused on me during that entire interview. Like there’s some sort of fascination or that you were just looking for a reason to get my attention. Why would that be?”

Axel seemed more intimidated now by Bubsy’s spot on revelation, but still chose to play his ruse anyways.

“You’re looking way too much into something that isn’t there. In fact, I daresay that you NEED a megastar like me to be fascinated in a big nothing like you just to get somewhere. I did you a huge favor by paying you any attention.”

As Bubsy listened, his claws raked at the armrests of his favorite chair in a silent rage.

“I don’t care who you think you are. You’re still a newbie that just got lucky compared to me.”

Rising from his chair, he walked over to where Axel sat, looming over him.

“You’re also lucky no one put you in your place at that party. There are more than a few that want that to happen. The funny thing is knowing how you disgraced me, they left that to me. Despite how some might feel about me, they clearly wanted me to break in the new bitch and bring him off his ego trip. As for all of your running me down, I think I know what it’s about. Deep down, you have a shameful desire that you have to express but you can’t let the others know what it is, so you turned it into a rivalry.”

Axel eyed him strangely as dread welled up in the pit of his stomach. “Just what are you getting at with that last bit of nonsense?”

Bubsy sighed. “You have a perverted interest in me and you had to make sure you got my attention. Your ploy fooled me for a short while but then the pieces fell into place.”

“Believe me, I have no interest in you.” Axel said flatly as he looked away.

“Then why did you turn away when you said that? You couldn’t look me in the eye, you liar.” Bubsy looked victorious at his discovery. “Now about breaking you..”

Pulling Axel from his chair, Bubsy earned a fierce glare from him. “Don’t touch me!” He growled, jerking his arm away.

“Ah..ah!” Bubsy corrected him as he shoved him against the wall. “You know, I guess I’m the lucky one. You’re extremely attractive. They didn’t have to hand you to me and yet they did.”

His hands roamed over Axel’s hips. “I think I like how pants aren’t part of your outfit theme. A very nice choice indeed.”

Axel felt his body getting hot all over and not just from anger but the touch and the feelings he did have, even if he didn’t admit them.

“You pervert! You have no right to do this!”  
He snarled, still intent on fighting his rival. Being forced against the wall, his face pressed into it and Bubsy directly behind him though, he couldn’t very well move. His urges were surfacing as well and his musk lingered in the air.

“Please, Axel. It’s so obvious you have the hots for me. The only thing wrong here is your denial even when your hormonal scent is so thick it’s undeniable. I’m doing you a favor. It’s simply an added bonus that you find this so shameful when I think it so delightful that I can use this to bring you to your knees if I choose. I may never be as popular as you, but I can certainly drag you down to my level.”

With this, Bubsy moved into position as his own arousal was in desperate need of attention. Carefully, he pressed lightly against Axel’s entrance. Axel moaned softly, hoping that Bubsy wouldn’t notice, yet that was a futile wish as he had.

“You wouldn’t moan if you didn’t want it, would you?” He purred, that smug grin of his lingering on his face. That said, he began pushing into him which caused Axel to moan louder at taking his nemesis’s surprisingly large girth.

“Please don’t! It’s too much!” He begged pitifully, not ever having been used to such an intimate challenge in his life. Not even Gaster was this blessed.

Bubsy cocked an eyebrow as he resumed his pursuit in an almost too calm fashion. “Shut up. It’s not even fully in yet.” he spoke, despite some strain in his voice.

Pressing painfully deeper, he smiled as he knelt over his nemesis, enjoying his overwhelmed cries and demeanor. 

“One thing you should know, being a bobcat, my junk is barbed. I don’t think it will make you bleed unless you insist on struggling. Then again, I could just fuck you raw.”  
Axel could barely speak at this point as his body was focused on accommodating something so large. His mind was left spiraling as he panted and sought leverage, where his hands might find it. He was just as aroused, though painfully so from the overwhelming nature of his predicament. His own arousal lay neglected until he felt a hand reach down and fondle it.

“It’s almost in. I really love how you’re opening up for me, Axel. It’s quite an erotic sight.” Bubsy taunted him, though what he said was true.

In no time, he was in at the hilt. Enjoying the feeling for just a moment, he then pulled out nearly all the way, just to ram it deep and hard back inside. The surprised yelp he got from his nemesis was something to be savored. 

The hand that he had over Axel’s arousal began stroking it gently while he continued with his nearly merciless pounding of his backside.

“Who’s the lesser now, Axel?” He grunted as he held Axel’s head back savagely by a fistful of hair. “I think every time your game hits a milestone that mine never could, I’m going to fuck you just like this. The gaming world might miss you for awhile, but they’ll eventually forget you. You can be my fuck boy, though.”

Finally after what seemed like an endless throttling, Bubsy came hard, drenching his nemesis’s hole thoroughly. The semen spilled back out despite being painfully filled, soaking his backside.

Axel in turn came hard, his fluid seeping onto the floor as his legs shook almost uncontrollably. Bubsy pulled out and caught him before he sank to the floor from being so tired. 

Axel gave him a dark look as he did this.

“What? I’m not a total monster.” Bubsy simply stated as he had no intentions of leaving him on the floor.

Instead, he carried him to his bedroom and set him down on the bed. Then Bubsy took a seat beside him. If you get out of hand, I’ll have to chain you up.” He purred as he leered at him. Then his demeanor changed slightly. You’d think for a guy that isn’t an A-list game celebrity that I wouldn’t have too many lovers. I’ll be honest, I get a lot of groupies wanting a fun time. 

Axel rolled his eyes. “Really? Then why bother with me seeing as you are the biggest stud to grace the gaming scene ever?” He asked, tone dripping with sarcasm.

Bubsy gave him a somewhat annoyed look. “Oh that’s easy. You needed to know your place.” 

“Yeah, I find it hard to believe you get any groupies. You might have a somewhat attractive look, but everything about your games suck. I still stand by that.” He spoke as he boredly traced circles into the fabric of the comforter with his finger. “I think you just really needed to get your fuck on in a bad way and I was convenient due to grabbing your attention. You’d never get a mega star in your bed unless you had them kidnapped like you did with me anyways.”

This caused Bubsy to simply smirk right as he’d finished. “Don’t stop on my account. The more you talk, the more I’m tempted to make you suck me off. The barbs would do a fine job shredding that vile tongue of yours, after all.” Kneeling in front of him, he tilted his head to the side, his smile never faltering. “So, is there anything more to say?”

Axel, despite looking furious remained silent as it looked like Bubsy was ready to make good on his threat.

“That’s right dear, you’d better clean up your demeanor if you don’t want a sore mouth.

As the two lay upon the bed, a thought crossed Axel’s mind. “This wasn’t all about revenge, was it?” He mused as he looked toward the bobcat, eyes seductively half-lidded. “You also wanted to get with me because I’m mysterious.. and I daresay even attractive. I was the unattainable dream that you had to have.”

Rising up from his place, he inched close to Bubsy, one hand slowly trailing up the bobcat’s thigh, his own fiery orange eyes looking straight into the teal eyes of his rival. 

“Did I make you feel other things than anger when you heard of me? Perhaps lust?” 

Bubsy could feel himself getting swept away in the desire and the lust, even though he figured he was being toyed with.

“Why the sudden change of heart?” He asked, as he gazed at him suspiciously.

Axel simply continued his plight. “Oh, I just realized a few things. You’re actually a lot sexier than I wanted to admit earlier and I want to make sure my time isn’t wasted with you.” His hand moved up, massaging the bobcat’s balls and smiling as he looked into his eyes. The look he got back was one of need yet confusion. 

Bubsy gave him an almost innocent and hopeful smile at this new revelation. “Really?”

Axel grinned fully at his response before shoving him off the bed and watching him fall to the floor. 

“No.” He stated as he smirked down at Bubsy from his place.

Bubsy cursed as he got up and eyed his weasel nemesis. “You really have some nerve.” He grumbled as he eyed his rival with little more than annoyance.

“Oh? says the one who had me kidnapped.” Axel was quick to retort.

“Well maybe if you hadn’t started this. Then again, it might not have mattered what with you being a hot piece.” Bubsy spoke as he inched closer only to be disrupted by Axel’s phone ringing.

Placing his hand on Bubsy’s face and pushing him away again, Axel removed phone from his jacket and answered it. Bubsy meanwhile, stared at him, an irritated expression on his face.

“Hello? Oh yes, I’m aware the photo shoot is for tomorrow. I’ll head down to the set early. Where am I? Oh, I’m just out having fun. Alright. Bye.”

This conversation caused Bubsy to become curious. 

“Out having fun, are we? You had a chance to get me in serious trouble and yet you played this situation off as though it were nothing. Care to tell me what that’s about?”

Axel frowned at the bobcat, trying his best to look serious. “Really, it’s nothing.”

“It doesn’t sound like nothing. If you really didn't like what was happening you would have told them you was in trouble and I’d be arrested. You just made it sound like you was enjoying yourself and I quote “Out having fun.” Bubsy accentuated the last part with air quotes.

Blushing about what was said, Axel still held firm. “More like doing the loser a favor.  ”  
Bubsy smirked as he closed the gap yet again. “You’re a terrible liar. You like what’s happening and if you weren't before, you’ve grown fond of me.”

“Then what about your revenge, bobcat?” Axel mused, his hands roaming underneath his shirt and fingers winding through his thick chest fur.  
Bubsy bent lower, his whiskers softly tickling the weasel's ear as he spoke in a hushed tone. “I’m not going easy on you just because you’ve finally admitted you like me.” 

Tracing a line down the weasel’s chest with a clawed finger, the bobcat looked him in the eyes. “Concerning the photoshoot, I will be accompanying you to make sure you don’t get away yet. As for your fame, damn right I’m going to use you to fix my own image. Despite my feelings for you, you brought this on yourself.”

Axel gave him an amused look. “You’re just full of bright ideas, aren’t you? I’ll bet it really makes that tiny bobcat brain of yours hurt.”  

Taking this in, Bubsy laughed softly under his breath. His hands continued roaming until he found a nipple and twisted it between his fingers, earning a sharp gasp. 

“Bit of a sadist, are we?” Axel half moaned as that sentence left his lips. 

“Not many people know, either. You’re going to soon learn to what extent.” Bubsy purred as his hands found their way down to his shaft, rubbing it gently.   
“Care to go at it again?” 

“Do I have a choice?” Axel asked, though he knew he was already good for it.

“Not really.” came the reply.

……….


End file.
